God's gifts to women
by Vendelle
Summary: Hagrid sells Sirius's bike to a very well known Sunnydale vamp. Years later, Sirius visits that peroxide blond vamp to retrieve what's his... This is an AU-fic. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Working title: God's gifts to women

"Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said as he walked tinto the Headmaster's room. "May I have a word?"

Dumbledore looked surprised. "But of course, sit down, Hagrid." He pointed at a chair with his wand, at which the chair in question slid backwards to make room for the half-giant. "What's the matter?"

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Well, er... I was wonderin'... Wha' should I do with you Sirius Black's motorbike? I don't want to keep a bike that belonged to a murdrin' traitor. It jus' doesn't feel right. And I can' just give it back, because of where Black is at the moment. It's not like he'll need it now."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his eyes fixed on Hagrid. "I see," he said. "What do you suggest we do with it?"

The ginat needed some time to think, but then fixed his beady eyes on the Headmaster and suggested: "Maybe I can go abroad and sell it? No one needs ter know it's Black's."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What if he comes to you to get back what's his?"

Hagrid looked dumbstruck. "H-how do yeh mean, Professor? He got a life sentence in Azkaban, he won' be back!"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Alright then, do what you think is best."

Hagrids face cleared and his wild, tangled beard formed into a thankful smile. "Thank yeh, Professor. I will take care o' the matter immediately. Can I be spared from me duties for a week?"

Dumbledore smiled for the first time during their conversation. "Do you insist on selling the motorbike?" Without waiting for an answer, he started humming a lively tune, his eyes focussing on a point a little to Hagrid's left. The Gatekeeper looked at him for a moment, not sure of what to do - in the end, he shrugged and left for his cabin.

*~*~*

It was a quiet night. The demon population of Sunnydale seemed to have lost interest for WIlly's bar - a fact that he wasn't too happy about. Then the glass beads of the fly cyrtain at the entrance rattled, announcing a new customer. Even though he had seen quite a few weird looking demons in his life, Willy's eyes grew wide when he took in the man's form. The man was at least head and shoulders taller than a tall man and at least 5 times as wide. His eyes were black and shiny like beetles amidst the wild tangles of his long hair and beard. He was wearing a moleskin coat and large boots. The man just looked too big to be allowed. He walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool, which give loud protesting creak.

"Good evening," the man said in a heavy accent. "Do yeh have a pint of butterbeer for me?"

Willy came closer, his eyes flashing from side to side to check for possible escape routes in case this one got angry. He looked friendly enough, but you could never be sure with these foreigners...

"Er... I'm sorry... We... we don't have that brand here. But I could give you another brand if you like."

To his great relief the man nodded.

"That's alright, give me a Muggle beer. I've never had one of those yet."

As Willy walked from the man to get the beer, he shook his head, frowning. What had that man called it? A Muggle beer? He wasn't sure what that meant. In the end he decided with a shrug of his shoulders that it was probably some British slang for 'American'.

"There you are," he said, handing the huge man his beer. The giant took the glass and threw it backwards in one swig. 

"Hmm... not bad... Just a little low in the volume... Can I have five more please?"

"Certainly" Willy replied with a smile. This evening wasn't turning out so badly. He would charge the huge man extra. It wasn't like foreigners really know what was normal around there, so he'd probably get away with it.

He had just gone to fetch the beers when the curtain rattled once again.

"Hey Willy, whose motorbike is that outside?" a voice said. Willy looked up.

"Oh, hi Spike. I don't know whose bike it is, why?"

"Well, it's a beauty and I've wanted a bike like that for a while, so I wanted to know who owns it." Spike sat down on a stool and grinned evilly. "I'd like to er... _talk_ to the owner. Maybe I can persuade him to sell it to me. A double O-neg, Willy."

"Yeh're in luck," the giant said. Spike looked curious.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"The bike is mine, and I'm here to sell it," the huge man simply said.

Spike took his drink and casually strolled over to the man. "As you heard I'm interested in buying. My name is Spike."

"Well hello, Spike, I'm Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Let's go outside to look at the bike. We can talk about how much you're willing to give fer it." Hagrid emptied the last of the five glasses that were standing in front of him, threw way too much money on the counter and walked towards the entrance, not looking back.

Spike took the excess of money from the counter, grinning evilly at Willy and stuffing the money is his duster pocket as he followed his fellow Brit.

***

He started the engine and let it roar. The blond vampire grinned when the roar mad a few people down the street stop and stare. Driving off, he howled wolfishly. _That Hagrid didn't drive a hard bargain. He practically gave this bike to me. Must really have wanted to rid himself of it._

This was the best feeling there was. The wind through your hair, a million places to go and no one to tell you what to do.

He drove out of Sunnydale and took the road he knew no one ever took. He needed to be alone with his new asset. Suddenly he noticed a small switch on the engine. It was dark red and it had two red wings painted around it. He flipped the switch nonchalantly, curious to see what it was for. 

For a moment, nothing happened. He sighed disappointedly. That's when it happened: the nose of the bike started coming up. He held on, eyes wide in surprise. "What the..." he said to himself. Then he felt the bike straighten again. He hated himself for it, but he was relieved... At least he was until he looked down, which was the moment he realized he was flying over the trees...

~to be continued~


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Author's notes: It took me very long to write this chapter, because I suffered from a severe case of writer's blosck. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. This chapter may seem a bit weird, but I promise you, chapter 3 will bring lots of Sirussy and Spike-y goodness! yummm ;-)

"Hey Harry, watcha reading?"  Ron asked curiously as he entered the common room.

"Letter from Snuffles,"  Harry answered, looking up briefly.  "Where have you been?  I thought we were going to do our homework together."  

Ron looked a bit nervous and started fidgetting around with the hem of his pullover.  "Er...  I've been with Hermione.  She tricked me into letting her put that new charm on me.  You know, the one Professor Flitwick taught us yesterday.  She's a bit too good at it if you ask me..."  He quickly sat down next to Harry and peered at the letter.  "What does Snuffles write?"

Harry had just opened his mouth when the portrait opened again and let Hermione in.  She immediately looked at Ron and grinned.  Then she caught Harry's eye.  She flushed a bright red and looked confused for a moment.  When she saw his letter, however, she regained her composure and walked over.  "Did Snuffles write you again?"  She asked.

Harry nodded.  "Yes.  I was just about to tell Ron what he wrote.  But er... how did that charm you put on Ron go?  Had enough practise to pass the exam?"  He looked at her in amusement as her eyes flashed to Ron in a panic.  Ron nodded lightly, trying to hide it from Harry, but not succeeding.

"Er...  yes, it went very well...  I think,"  Hermione answered as she sat down.

_As if I don't know they've been kissing somewhere.  Do they really think they can hide the fact that they're madly in love?  Come on, everyone knows that!_

Harry shook his head lightly as he tried to get his thoughts back to the letter.

"Snuffles is asking me if I can find out where his motorbike is.  He needs it back for the job he's doing for Dumbledore, but he can't find it.  He says he lent it to Hagrid on the night my parents were killed."

"But that was fourteen years ago!  Who knows what happened with that bike!"  Hermione cried.

"I think Hermione has a point,"  Ron agreed.  "Even if we can find out where the bike is, who would garantee Snuffles that it is still working?  Or that it is all in one piece?"

"Hagrid isn't the kind of person to throw things away.  I think I'll go visit him tomorrow after school and ask him about it,"  Harry decided.

*~*~*

Later that night, when she was lying in her four-poster, Hermione was tossing and turning.  _How could he have made up an excuse like that without telling me about it?  Harry sure noticed something.  Well.... maybe not.  He **is a guy after all.  They don't notice a Hippogriff when it's standing right in front of their noses.  But still...  we can't take risks like these.  It'll go wrong one day.  I'd better tell him now.  She got out of bed and put her slippers on.**_

*~*~*

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Ron groaned inwardly.  _I almost ruined it today.  Harry knows.  I can feel it.  I wish Hermione and I had never gone to that classroom together!  Of course Harry asked where I had been.  He's always with us, and notices immediately  when something's wrong.  Still, he did seem to buy the story I fed him.  Maybe he's not so smart after all.  Can't play chess, so he can't be all that smart.   But a situation like this can't arise again.  I'd better talk to Hermione about it.  She'll know what to do.  Better do it now, while everyone's asleep..._

*~*~*

She looked around the room.  There was no one to be seen.  Quietly, she sneaked to a large chair by the fireplace.  She could hide there for a moment, to think of a way to wake him up without arising suspicion... or making him scream.  As she was halfway up the stairs, the door of his dormitory opened.  She quickly threw herself off the stairs and behind the chair again.

He felt a jolt of fear when he heard a thump in the common room.  Slowly but steadily, he sneaked downstairs, staying low so whoever it was wouldn't see him.  As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around.  At first, all he saw in the moonlight were the tables and chairs.  He was about to stand up when his eye fell on a shadow by the chairs near the fireplace.  Determined to make sure the shadow would keep quiet about him, he crawled over, intending to cast a Silencing Spell, or, if needed, a Memory Charm.  He had already raised his wand when he saw a bit of brown, bushy hair.

"Hermione?"  he whispered.

"Ron?"  the shadow whispered back.  As the person behind the chair stood up straight, he could see it was Hermione.  "What are you doing here?"  he asked. 

"I was on my way to your dorm. I need to talk to you."

"And I to you."

"I go first."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a lady and ladies always go first."  Ron muttered something under his breath, but Hermione chose to ignore it.

"Ron, don't you ever do something stupid like that again! You almost gave us away this evening!"

"Well I'm sorry, but when Harry asked me where I had been, I couldn't really say 'I was in the Arithmancy classroom, snogging Hermione', could I?  I had to make up something, and I couldn't think of anything else.  Anyhow, he bought it and that's all that matters."

"Maybe so, but it can't happen again.  We can't have anyone find out."

"Why not?  What's so horrible about two people in love?"

"Just think what Malfoy would say if he'd find out."

"Oh.... right.  Good point,"  Ron admitted.  

"So, what are we going to do?"  he asked after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know,"  Hermione said.  "We'll have to think of some sort of sign to warn each other.  I'll think of something and let you know as soon as I found anything useful."

"Okay."

Hermione turned and walked away.  Suddenly she felt she was being dragged back.  "Oh no you don't!  You can't leave me without a good night kiss."  Ron whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

"What if someone sees us?"  Hermione whispered, looking around carefully.

"No one will see.  It's the middle of the night!"  Ron said to persuade her.

"Oh, alright."  She still didn't seem too sure, but when she felt his lips on hers, she could think of none of the dangers that had seemed so important before.  All that mattered was that he was kissing her and that she didn't want him to stop doing just that.  When he finally let go, he smiled at her and winked.  "Well, good night Hermione,"  he whispered hoarsely, before turning around and walking up the stairs.

"Good night,"  she whispered, panting a little.

*~*~*

The first thing Ron heard as he quietly crawled back into his bed was Harry's voice, asking: "So, how was your nighttime snog?"

*~*~*

"Hagrid, are you there?"  Harry asked as he knocked on the door of his friend's cabin.

"Yes, I'm in, one moment 'arry,"  Hagrid's voice came from the other side of the door.  Harry, Hermione and Ron heard some shuffling noises and then the door suddenly opened.

"Hello, come in, all of yeh.  I'll make yeh some tea."

"Thanks, Hagrid,"  Hermione said thankfully and they all went inside.  As soon as they all had greeted Fang and sipped their tea and exchanged the latest news (Harry made Ron and Hermione tell about their relationship, which they did very reluctantly and only after many threatening glares on Harry's side), Harry came to the point.

"Erm, Hargid...  I want to ask you something,"  he said.  "I er...  I heard that Sirius had a motorbike, and that you borrowed it when you brought me to the Dursleys.  I was wondering....  What did you do with it?"

Hagrid almost spit out the sip of tea he had in his mouth.  "Yeh what?  Do?  Me?  I didn't do nothin', you understand me?!"

"Hagrid, calm down, we're not accusing you of anything.  It's just...  I had heard that the motorbike was really special and I would like to see it if you still have it,"  Harry lied.  Whatever happened to the bike, he thought, Sirius would have to get it back himself.

"Well, er...  I can't show you the bike, you see...  it er...  after Black went to Azkaban, it er...  it didn' seem right for me ter keep the bike.  Besides, I wasn't going ter use it after I found out Black wasn't as nice as he had seemed in the beginning, and there was no chance of him comin' back for it."

"What did you do with it?"  Ron asked curiously.

"Well...  I er...  I asked Dumbledore if I could sell it, and I did.  I went to America, and sold it there to a British bloke.  I checked to make sure that he wasn't a wizard, and I asked a very low price.  I was very eager to get rid of it, yeh see."

"Where in America were you exactly?"  Hermione wanted to know.

"In California.  The town had somethig with 'sunny' in it.  I don' remember the exact name."

"We'll go find an atlas, then,"  Harry said.  "Thanks, Hagrid."  He drank all his tea in one gulp, patted Fang on the head, and got up.  "We'd better go back to the castle now, it's getting dark.  We'll see you tomorrow in class, okay Hagrid?  Good night!"  He was out of the door and on his way to the castle before Hagrid could even open his mouth to say something. 

"Sorry about Harry, Hagrid,"  Hermione said apologetically,  "he seems to think the bike is very important, and we couldn't make him stop thinking about it.  That's why we're helping now.  The sooner it's over, the better."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the third part of my crossover is up for you to read! Will Sirius find his bike? Has Spike returned to earth?

***

'Dear Harry,

Thanks for the information on my bike. I think I have found the place where my bike is. It's a small town named Sunnydale. I'll be leaving for America tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll keep you posted!

Say hi to Ron and Hermione for me. Have they finally admitted to you that they're a couple?

Love,

Sirius'

He rolled up the piece of parchment and put it on Hedwig's leg. "Thank you for bringing me Harry's letter. Keep an eye on him while I'm in America, will you?" he said as he petted her. Hedwig hooted and gave him her most trustworthy look. When Sirius opened the window, she gave him a reassuring nip with her beak and soared off into the cool night air.

When he couldn't see the snowy owl anymore, Sirius turned and started packing. Not that he had much to pack, he thought wryly as he felt how light his satchel was. He put on his cloak and left, leaving no trace behind.

*~*~*

When Willow went out into the streets that night to go to the Magic Box, the first thing she heard was a dark rumblng sound that was coming closer and closer.

"Hey there, Red! Care for a ride?" an all too familiar voice called out.

"Hi Spike!" she answered. "Thanks but no thanks. There's no way you're going to talk me into joining you on that machine from hell. Where did you get it anyway?"

"I bought it off a British guy who visited Sunnyhell quite a few years ago. I had it stashed somewhere, but I decided to start using it again," Spike said, removing a non-existent speck of dust. "He didn't need the bike anymore, so he sold it to me."

"You mean you threatened to kill him if he wouldn't hand the bike over?" Willow said knowingly.

"No. I mean I really bought the bike. I paid real money for it," the blond vampire answered. "But thanks for the ego-boost, luv'." He was driving very slowly now, so they could still talk. "Are you sure I can't give you a lift?" he asked again.

"It's only a short way. Besides, don't you have something better to do? I mean ... you could be getting lucky with the girls tonight, especially with that bike," Willow repleid, suddenly looking rather like her old mousy highschool self.

Spike pulled over and made her stop walking. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I haven't seen you like this in years. Not since you got together with Wolfboy. Come on, you can tell Uncle Spike. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Willow shrugged, staring at the ground and fidgetting with her fingers.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me," Spike persisted.

Willow sighed heavily. "It's nothing you can help with."

"Try me."

She looked up and nodded. "Okay, but you'd better take me somewhere private. I don't want anyone overhearing this conversation."

He grinned wide. "Hop on, I know just the place..."

*~*~*

"Spike, please explain to me how the park is private?" Willow asked, ready to jump of the now slowly driving bike and stalk off.

"Well, the park as a whole isn't," Spike answered, grabbing Willow by the wrists and holding her tight. "But this particular part of the park is." Willow gasped as she saw a secluded spot near a small pond, almost invisible because of the bushes on either side of the half circle of trees.

"How come the Big Bad knows the most beautiful place on earth and didn't thrash it?" she asked mockingly.

"Ah, well..." Spike answered in the same tone of voice, "They're not human. No fun hurting something that doesn't feel. But you were going to tell me what was wrong." He got off the bike and put it on the stand.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that," Willow admitted, slowly walking away from the bike.

"Not a chance, luv', so spill," the vampire said as he sat down on the ground, patting the patch beside him to indicate that she should sit down as well. Willow sat down beside him and stared into the water. Spike, the ever patient one, urged her on. "Come on, Red, I don't have all night. I still want to go out skirt-hunting."

"Then don't let me stand in your way," Willow hurried to say. "It's not like I need _you_ to make me feel any worse. Besides, you probably couldn't help me with this anyway, you're not ga..." She clapped her hand in front of her mouth, furious with herself for letting it slip.

"Ah, so you're having problems with the other witch? Tell me, maybe I can help."

"Give me your word that you will not laugh and / or tell anyone else about this," she demanded.

"Would you trust me if I gave you my word?" he chuckled. "Nah, you'll just have to risk it, Red." He slid an arm around her casually, wriggling his eyebrows at her. At any other moment it would have made her smile, but this time, she just turned her head away and stared into the water again. He was about to get up and leave when she softly said: "Our relationship is ending ... I can feel it. It's been dragging on, and I don't know how to make it any better. I guess we both know it, but just don't want to admit it, because that would mean breaking up. I'm not ready to break up with Tara."

Spike thought for a moment, taking in Willow's words. He knew he had to chose his words carefully, if he didn't want to scare her away. "How have you been trying to patch things up?" he asked. Willow turned towards him, her eyes thoughtful. "I ... I'm trying to get things to ... heaten up a bit, but I have no idea how to go at it." At this, Spike grinned wide. "In that case, you've come to the right person. I'm the master of relational heat." This time, Willow giggled, in spite of her previous depressed state. "Well then, _master_, tell me, how can I stir things up a little?"

Spike leaned back, folding his hands under his head as he layed down and said: "Flirting is the way to go." Willow worriedly wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I can do that." When she saw the vampire's smirk, she pleaded: "I wouldn't know how to do that. You know I'm not too experienced when it comes to flirting. It's not my style..." 

"Bullshit," Spike shot back. "You just got to believe in yourself and know a few basic tricks. It's all about body language, you know. And don't tell me you can't, because that just isn't true. Every woman on earth has the gift of flirting. So you haven't used your gift. That only makes it about time that you _do_ start using it." Willow opened her mouth to protest, but Spike quickly continued: "And I will teach you how, so don't worry. I'm the master of flirtation, so I will give you a couple of lessons in the magic of flirting. But I will not do that here. Meet me in my crypt tomorrow at three." "B-but I still have a class then!" Willow said, wide eyed. He got up, and walked to his bike. "You'll have to decide for yourself what's more important: school or your lover."

Willow got up, chewing on her lower lip with a thoughtful look on her face. "Three o'clock?" she asked. Spike only nodded.

"I'll be there." She got on the bike behind Spike and together they drove off, neither of them noticing a huge black boarhound that jumped out of the bushes and ran after them.

*~*~*

Will Willow really show up at Spike's crypt to learn the magic of flirting? What was that boarhound doing in the park? Will Sirius get his bike back? Come back for more, and write a review while you are waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

****

God's gifts to women - chapter 4

Will this chapter finally bring the confrontation? You're about to find out... 

But before you start reading the story, I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! I love writing, but I love reading the reviews even more. So please, if you have something to say about my story or my style of writing, be it positive or negative, write a review and let me know!

Okay, on to the story now...

*~*~*

__

That's my bike! 

The realisation hit him like a brick. He had been walking around in Sunnydale aimlessly, trying to figure out where to start looking for it, when he had heard the familiar rumble. He hadn't really paid attention to it, dismissing it as something he only heard in his mind - until the bike had entered his view. It wasn't until he noticed the man and girl on the bike that he had realized that this was his one chance to get to know the person who had bought it. He quickly stepped into an alley, transformed into his dog shape and ran after the bike, following them by the scent of the girl's perfume.

When he saw them get off the bike and sitting down on the ground at a secluded spot, he quietly crept through the bushes until he was behind them. One look at the girl told him that she was very nervous about something. The blond man lost his patience with her and was about to get up and leave when she started to speak. Sirius didn't really listen to what she was saying, but instead he carefully observed the couple. Because of her earlier words, he knew that the man sitting next to her wasn't her boyfriend or her lover and that she didn't really trust him. Still the man made it seem as if they were just that - a couple in love. He made sure he sat close to her, and he made sure that no one coming from the other side could see the redhead's face. When Sirius started observing the man's face, the first thing that he noticed was the pale, chiselled look. Cheekbones that could cut paper and a perfect marble skin. _That guy probably doesn't see much sun. Maybe he has one of those sun allergies?_ His eyes strayed from the pale skin to the blue eyes. They were looking at the redhead with a hint of a smirk, but Sirius knew that it was only a fake attitude the man had adopted. He was in fact very interested in what his companion had to say, and he was trying to catch every word, no matter how softly she spoke. The wizard suddenly noticed a change in the blond man's eyes. Without hearing what the man was saying, Sirius knew that he was giving the girl a piece of advice over something that he obviously had experienced himself. The girl probably didn't notice, but Sirius suddenly saw the aged look in the man's eyes, no matter how hard that man tried to cover it up with his wide grin and relaxed air. He was still wondering about that look in the man's eyes when they man in question suddenly got up and walked to the bike. This stirred him up, and he just caught the girl's last words: "I'll be there."

When the girl got on the bike behind the man, Sirius sat up straight, and as soon as they drove off, he followed them. They took him all the way through town it seemed, until they reached a street that was well lit but quiet. The man pulled over in front of a shop named The Magic Box. _The Magic Box? Probably some fake Muggle magic artefacts._ The girl got off the bike and went inside. The man drove off as soon as she was inside. Sirius tried to see which way the man went, but at exactly that moment, a lorry drove by, shielding the man from his view. Cursing under his breath, he slowly walked towards the shop the girl had entered and stared through the window.

To his vast surprise several people greeted the girl. At first he saw a petite girl with blonde hair, another blonde girl who immediately got the redhead a chair and held her hand when the redhead sat down, a third girl with curly blonde hair and a guy with dark hair. A moment later, an older man with a worried look on his face and a large book in his hands entered the room. Through a small crack in the window, Sirius could make out some of their conversation. After a few minutes he had heard all the people's names. That didn't interest him nearly as much as the rest that he heard. Apparently the whole group assembled was working together to kill a certain evil force. The petite blonde seemed somewhat of an authority, telling other people what to do. Her present words were:

"Anya, Giles, Xander, you go and research this demon. I want to know everything about them, but especially how I can kill them. Willow, Tara, could the two of you perform a spell to find out where this demon is?" 

The redhead, referred to as Willow, nodded and smiled at Tara, saying: "Sure Buffy, we'll do our witchy-things so you can go and do your Slayer-duties later." Suddenly Anya, the curly blonde, gave a great yawn. The older man, who had just been rubbing his eyes, put his glasses back on and said: "Yes, we will all go to work... but for now I think it is best if we all go to bed. The spell you two are going to do will be quite the energy-drainer, and frankly, if I have to do any more research right now I will fall asleep on my books." Soon, everyone got up and they all left the shop, agreeing to meet the next day after dinner. When Willow, Tara and Buffy turned left and Xander and Anya turned right, Sirius quietly followed Willow to the front door of her dorm.

*~*~*

"Hey, Willow, when are we going to do that spell for Buffy?" Tara asked her girlfriend the next day.

"I thought that maybe we could do it tonight at our place. I was just about to get some of the stuff we'll need." Willow replied as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay. I still have two classes and then I'll see you there."

After giving her girlfriend one last smile, Willow turned and walked out of the building. She was about the head off to the Magic Box when she bumped into someone. She herself remained standing, but the man she had bumped into fell to the ground with a loud smack, hitting his head on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Willow immediately reached down to help the man sit up. The man rubbed the back of his head, obviously trying to focus on Willow's worried face that was before him.

"Er... I am alright... I think," he replied in a low, somewhat creaking voice. The man instantly reminded Willow of Spike because of its British accent. 

"Could you help me up, please?" the man suddenly asked.

"Oh, but of course," Willow said, standing up and reaching out for him. The man got up, but the moment he let go of Willow's hand, he started swaying on his feet.

"Whoa! I think you'd better hold on to me for a moment," Willow said, wrapping an arm around the man's middle and placing his left arm around her shoulders. "Let's go to my place for a moment. You can get something to drink and maybe some food there," she said as she was looking around to see whether the man had dropped anything. When she looked up she was surprised by the man's thoughtful smile. "Is there something wrong, sir?" she asked him.

The man lightly shook his head, and said: "It's amazing how you can be so trusting when you've only met me a few seconds ago and don't even know my name yet."

Willow only smiled at this. "Well, I have always been a helper," she commented. "We once had to do this social skills thing, where all my classmates had to write down which group-roll I fulfilled and every single one wrote down 'helper'."

"Is that really so?" the man asked interestedly.

"Well.... no.... one girl actually wrote down 'class nerd', but she got detention for that, so I never really mention it anymore."

The man laughed, and Willow noticed that he had a nice and manly laugh, that somewhat resembled a dog's friendly bark. "So... tell me.... what's you're name?" she asked him, suddenly curious to know this man better.

"My name is Sirius," the black haired man said. Then, without so much as changing the tone of his voice he went on: "where do you live? I think I could do with that drink and food. That is... if the invitation is still valid..." He cocked his head at her and gave her a small, almost begging, smile.

"Of course it's still valid!" Willow grinned, pointing towards her dorm. "It's that house over there."

*~*~*

"So, tell me, what was your name again?" Willow asked as she handed a plate piled with sandwiches to the man sitting at the kitchen table. "I know you told me before, but I kinda forgot because I was thinking about what I should feed you." The man took the plate gratefully and somewhat greedily, took a large bite off the top sandwich and said with a mouth full of bread: "Iw Fiwiuf."

"Er… what did you say? I didn't quite catch that, I'm afraid," Willow asked, confused. The man swallowed and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I haven't had a decent meal in a while. I said 'I'm Sirius'. And your name is…?"

"Willow."

"I knew a willow once. The tree I mean, not a person. It stood on the grounds of the school of witchcraft and wizardry I attended."

"You went to a _school_ that taught _magic_?!" Willow cried out, stunned. Sirius nodded, very surprised that she seemed oblivious to the fact that there were schools for witchcraft when in fact she herself was a witch. "Yes I did," he answered. "Didn't you? I saw a few spell books on your bed when we came in, so I knew you're a witch. I assumed you would have attended the American version of Hogwarts." Willow shook her head. "No, I didn't. You see… I'm a self-proclaimed witch. I never went to any magic school, and all that I know I have taught myself. Or rather... I was guided by a librarian the first few steps, but I have long outgrown him, so now I teach myself."

Sirius looked stunned. "Wow, you must be really good if you can teach yourself everything. I always thought that certain things at school were very difficult."

"Yes, well I do miss a teacher sometimes. It's nice to have someone who can help you along," Willow replied.

"Hey, you know what?" Sirius said, his face clearing up. "I could help you if you like." Willow looked up in disbelieving happiness. "Would you really do that?" she asked. "Of course I would," Sirius replied. "Think of it as a thank you gift for feeding me."

Willow smiled wide, grinned even. "Okay, thanks. But… when will we start?" Sirius pondered that for a few moments before saying: "Tomorrow maybe? That way I have enough time to arrange some things."

"Tomorrow sounds perfect!" Willow agreed. She suddenly got up again and started bustling about, making Sirius some more food. "Sirius, could you tell me something more about yourself?" she asked as she started smearing butter on some new sandwiches.

"Ehm… sure," Sirius replied nervously. "I was born and raised in England and went to Hogwarts, the magic school. When my best friend James died I moved here and started wandering around and now I am here." He stopped, staring at Willow's concerned face. She looked very trustworthy he thought. He longed to tell her the full story, longed to not having to keep anything from her.

"Er… can I trust you not to tell anyone when I tell you something personal?" he asked. Willow nodded. "Of course."

"Okay… I… I was convicted for the murder of thirteen people. They even thought I killed my own best friend and his wife. I didn't do it, but I have been in wizard prison for many years. I escaped about a year ago, so I could try to clear my name. I found the man who really did kill all those people, but just when I had him, something happened and he escaped. I was almost caught again at that moment, but thankfully some of my friends, among which my newly found godson, helped me escape."

Willow's response was everything he hadn't expected. He had expected fear, anger for not telling her sooner; he had hoped for friendship and understanding; the last thing he had expected was to see her bitter face, followed by the words: "How can people do such a thing? Judging people I mean. I know it's hardly the same, but I meet it every day. At first I was always the nerd, then I was the weird witch, and now all people seem to notice is the fact that I am gay."

Sirius was at a loss for words, so after a few attempts, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, he ended up saying nothing, just looking at her. He tried to look as calm and unaffected as a mountain and apparently it worked, because he could literally see her relax.

"I'm sorry about this," she said in a small voice. "It just gets a little annoying sometimes."

Sirius nodded. "I totally understand, Willow. There really is no need to apologize." Willow gave him a thankful smile. Then her eyes focussed on the clock behind him. "Oh no! I'm sorry Sirius, but you'll have to leave now. I have an appointment at three that I can't miss."

Sirius got up and nodded. "I understand. So, magic lesson tomorrow. Is there anything specific you'd like to go over?" 

Willow stopped putting on her coat for a moment to think. "Ehm… I can't really think of anything right now… Oh, wait! Could you teach me a spell to locate demons or demon activity?" Sirius pretended to be surprised and then shrugged his 'surprise' away. "Er… okay. I'll go and get supplies for it."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Willow grinned, opening the door. Sirius nodded, passing her. "Yes. How does at four over here sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me," he heard Willow say.

"I'll go and get supplies for tomorrow then," he said. "See you tomorrow!"

Willow nodded and shouted a greet, closing the door behind her. She locked the door, turned and then looked around. There was no sight of Sirius. All she saw was a large black dog that rounded the street corner. She turned and walked in the opposite direction, heading for Spike's crypt. The dog that had just left, stuck its head around the corner again and started following her.

*~*~*

A knock on the door of his crypt brought a mischievous grin to his face. "Come in, Red," he called, stepping into the shadows. The door opened and Willow walked in, looking as if one wrong word from him would make her turn around and leave. He casually stepped out of the shadows, inwardly grinning when she jumped a little.

"You made a good choice in coming to me, Red. I've had more experience than anyone you know."

"Somehow that doesn't do anything to relax me," Willow answered, nervously examining her nails. She suddenly turned to him, fixing her eyes on his. "Spike, can we get on with this, before I change my mind…"

The blond vampire wasn't impressed. "You're not doing this for me, Red, it's for Blondie-witch, remember? You can leave at any given time, but before you turn around and run, take a moment to consider what the result will be for your relationship." He gave her a short moment to adjust her thoughts. Then he slowly walked around her, at first catching her eyes and staring into them with a lust-filled gaze. As he reached her back his eyes lowered to her butt, while he listened intently to hear her reaction. Not betraying anything, he walked on, ending in front of the redhead, facing her. She swallowed heavily, but kept staring him in the eyes, ignoring her gut feeling that told her to look away and make a run for the door. 

He kept looking at her with that lust-filled gaze, taking in every millimetre of her face. Willow could almost feel his eyes, caressing her skin, observing every pore and every tiny bit, almost as if he wanted to get inside her skin, going deeper and deeper to see her soul. She felt a blush creep up and could sense it spreading around. She could feel her heart – it was racing – and she was shocked to find that she was sure her panties were damp.

Suddenly Spike's eyes became different, calmer.

"The most important thing about flirting is observation. You have to observe every reaction and work with every little twitch or gleam. When I was walking around you I could see your every move, your shudder, your blush, everything…" He couldn't help smirking before he added: "And yes, they are damp."

Outside the crypt, Sirius couldn't believe what was going on. Why would someone live in a crypt? It was hardly a normal place for a human being to live in. Then, he caught Willow's words.

"But Spike, how am I supposed to see all that? You're a vampire, you have all these superdupersense-things going for you, but I don't have that."

__

A vampire? A *vampire*?! She's in there with a vampire, and she doesn't even take her wand with her to vanquish him?

He had missed Spike's answer to Willow, but when he went back to looking through a peep in the wall, he could see that he was still standing opposite her. At this moment, Willow was walking around him. If Sirius hadn't known that Spike was a vampire he would have grinned at the scene. The redhead was obviously trying to flirt with that Spike-guy, in the same time trying to resist a just as obvious urge to run away from him as fast as she possibly could.

He turned around and sat down against the crypt. With what he had heard the evening before he knew all that was going on in the crypt was Willow's first lesson in the 'magic of flirting' as the vampire had called it. He decided to stay close by, transforming into his dog-shape once more to avoid suspicion. He'd get to talk to Spike sooner or later…

*~*~*

"I think this will have to be it for today," Spike said about 2 hours later. "You will have enough to think about, and I think you have learned enough today to at least get you started. You sure got *me* worked up just now…"

"Spike, don't even for a minute think that we are a possibility. I am most definitely gay, and even though I am very grateful for your lesson, thank-you-sex is definitely out of the question." Without looking at him a second time she walked to the door. There, she spun round, door in hand already. "I will think of a way to thank you, Spike. Just give me a few days to arrange something appropriate."

Spike nodded. "Alright. But if you haven't found anything in a few days, dollars are still very welcome."

Willow gave a meek smile, not turning away just yet. He gave her what he thought was a reassuring smile. "Go on, Red, give it a try. It won't kill you and it will most probably fire things up between the two of you. Trust me."

Now Willow smiled fully. "That, Spike, is something I will never do."

Shaking his head in silent laughter he turned to place his comfy chair back where it belonged. That was when he heard the door to his crypt open. "What did you forget, Red?"

He almost jumped when a male voice said: "My name is Sirius. You don't know me, but we need to talk."

*~*~*

Here are a few reactions to things reviewers wrote:

Satine1899: Oops! I believe I forgot to mention that this fiction is an AU fic. Basically, Spike isn't in love with Buffy in this fic! And to answer your question about the bike: he bought that bike ten years ago, yes, but he stashed it somewhere when he came to Sunnydale. I put up a new version of chapter 3 because I thought you were right and deserved an explanation J And don't worry, I always love reviews! I'm glad your being critical!!

Astra_Angel8965: Buffy wouldn't have to notice, because Spike *can* be very good at keeping secrets. Also, he had the bike stashed and only recently got it back. But apart from that: you are right, the fic is an AU.


End file.
